


Momma Hale

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Scott and Stiles require Y/n’s help when they have a frightened Liam in the bathtub.





	Momma Hale

“Shit! What the hell are we meant to do?” Stiles whispered to Scott, afraid someone might hear them, despite the fact that the only person other than them that was in the house, was the poor boy they had tied up and duct taped in the bathtub.

They wracked their brains, wondering how to sort this out. 

They couldn’t call Scott’s mom or the Sheriff. 

They’d go crazy. 

Lydia would just give them a lecture. 

Everyone else was basically useless when it came to things like this.

“You think we should call her?” Stiles asked, knowing she would be the best one to help.

“I don’t know. Won’t she tell him?”

“If we ask her not to, she won’t”.

Scott nodded, grabbing his phone and handing it to Stiles, who dialled the number and waited for her to answer.

_“Stiles, why are you calling?" _she asked.

"Hey, Momma Hale. Listen. So, we kinda have a situation over here and we were hoping for some help”. 

“Wait, what’s happened? Do you want me to send Derek over?" 

She began panicking, thinking maybe someone was after them again.

"What?! No no. Don’t send Derek over. We just need you here. Now, please”, he begged.

She agreed, leaving Derek in the loft as she placed a kiss on her husband’s lips and took the car, driving over to Scott’s house.

“Guys, what did you need?” she shouted as she made her way into the house. 

The boys rushed downstairs, seeing the woman and pulling her up into the bathroom. 

Pulling the shower curtain back, they revealed the frightened, freaked out boy sat there, looking at them like they were all crazy.

“What the hell, Scott! Who the fuck is this?!” she yelled, appalled that this boy was in the bath, obviously unwillingly.

Scott looked at her wide eyed. 

He hated getting scolded by her. 

Being the wife of Derek Hale, y/n was actually a whole lot nicer. 

But at the same time, when she needed to, she was a whole lot more frightening than Derek, even if she wasn’t a supernatural creature of any sort.

“He-he’s the new kid i-in school”, he stuttered out, terrified of what she might do. 

“He-he’s suspicious. I think he might be a werewolf”, he said in a hushed whisper, making sure the boy didn’t hear.

Y/n rolled her eyes, knowing this innocent kid was most likely not a werewolf at all.

“Just-just get out”, she sighed, pushing the two moronic boys she had come to love, out of the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Turning back towards the other boy in the tub, she kneeled and attempted to calm him slightly.

“Hi there, sweetie. I’m y/n. I’m gonna take the duct tape off now. Is that ok?” she asked, her voice gentle and calm. 

The boy nodded, hoping she wasn’t going to hurt him. 

She didn’t seem like she would. 

She seemed nice.

Y/n moved forward and removed the duct tape from his mouth, smiling at him when he thanked her.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Li-Liam. Liam Dunbar”, he answered, still slightly frightened.

She smiled at him, attempting to ease his fear.

“Hi, Liam. Listen, I don’t know what those two morons thought they were doing”, she said as she began removing the massive amount of tape from his body. 

“But, they were just being silly I think. No one’s gonna hurt you sweetie. I promise you that”, she said as she ran a hand through his soft hair.

He closed his eyes at the feeling, knowing he was going to be safe. 

After she removed the tape, he clung to her side, grabbing onto her hand as she opened the door, Scott and Stiles standing from the bed and stepping forward.

“Ah ah. I don’t think so. You idiots stay here. I’m gonna take him back home and then we’re gonna have a chat. Is that understood?” she asked, her voice stern and strict.

The boys dropped their heads, ashamed and embarrassed, nodding and mumbling yeses.

“Good. Come on now, sweetie, let’s get you home”, she said, taking Liam to the car and driving him home, Scott and Stiles dreading her return, knowing they were in for a good ass whooping from their Momma.

“Thank you for that”, Liam said as she drove, grateful for her help.

“No problem, sweetie”.

“Can I ask-why do they call you Momma Hale?” the boy asked, curious as to the origin of the nickname.

Y/n chuckled. 

“My husband is Derek Hale. He’s sort of the ‘leader’, if you will, of their little group. So I’m Momma”.

Liam nodded as she pulled up to his driveway.

“Thank you. You’d make a really good Momma” he commented, climbing out of the car and walking into the house.

Y/n smiled at the compliment, her hand rubbing her belly, knowing she would be a real Momma in six months’ time.


End file.
